


Some unspoken thing

by dillydallystark



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, Joanlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillydallystark/pseuds/dillydallystark
Summary: ITALIAN VERSION (still mine) ON EFP: "Some unspoken thing" by spacehoyden.Set during s2, with Joan and Mycroft still having sex, and Sherlock still being jealous as fuck.Angst love declarations are my favorite.





	Some unspoken thing

The air was unmistakable. Sherlock couldn't believe it happened again. The bed was a mess, the clothes were all over the place. It had happened another time and he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't prevent it in any way.

«You slept with Mycroft— again!»

Joan fixed her shirt up. «Sherlock! It's none your business! And next time, knock please!»

Mycroft lowered his eyes, he could sense his brother's anger even when he tried not to show his emotions. If they were alone, he would probably be already dead.

He had the imminent need to go out, maybe it would have been better if he let them talk.

“I'll leave you alone” were Mycroft's words before he got out of the room. 

Sherlock didn't even wait to hear the sound of the door closing. His anger raged.

«What’s your problem, Watson?» he said with bitterness.

Joan didn't know what to reply. What Sherlock wanted to hear?

«Do you want stability? If this is what your looking for then I'm glad to tell you my brother isn't the perfect match. Do you want your space? I remembered I gave it to you! Do you want to make a family? Have a child? Do you want to have the life that everyone has?»

Joan had an impulse to trigger. So it was Sherlock that allowed her to have space? She couldn't take it by herself? She didn't have the freedom to do what she wanted? But Joan wasn't angry, not even nervous. She was just embittered that the conversations with Sherlock always had to be this terrible, especially when they were talking about Mycroft.

«Do you want to— get married? Is this the point? Is this what you're trying to do with my brother?»

Joan snorted. «Sherlock, I don't want to ge—» 

«If you want to get married so bad, then I'll marry you!»

If initially her expression was full of annoyance, now her face was a rush of emotions. Was he serious? Or was it just another experiment, like the one when they met for the first time? When Sherlock confessed his love even though they were just some words copied from a movie? But now his feeling didn't look that manipulated.

She opened her mouth to talk, but he didn't let her to.

«Forget about it. Pretend like I didn't say anything.»

«Pretend? Sherlock how can you expect I pretend that I didn't hear what you said?»

«And how can you expect that I pretend I don't care at all if you start a physical and sentimental relationship with my brother?»

Joan assumed a gaze full of bitterness. Her gaze of always, the one that Sherlock knew better than anything else. The one that, no matter what he felt, would have made her understand everything he felt. And it wasn't right, because Sherlock couldn't always figure out Joan's gestures and looks, but she, on the other hand, knew Sherlock better than anyone else and she understood him better than anyone else.

«For a moment I really hoped it was an emotional transference. Using my brother's resources to not think about me. But no! It wasn't like that. You are really in love with my brother.»

«Sherlock—» she started looking for his eyes. «I am not in love with your brother.»

He looked up, hoping to find in Joan's eyes the same sentiment he was feeling.

«I hope I was. It'd be much— easier, however difficult it may seem. But I could never love your brother— I could never.»

And they had always been like that. Holmes and Watson, face to face. Sherlock and Joan, so close from each other, but always from an appropriate distance, maybe because they were scared that a contact of their bodies would have made them burn somehow.

But now there was something different between them. Something that has always been there, but that had remained in the deep, but now instead, it was floating to the surface.

Sherlock took her hand, a contact that made Joan jump. And it was in that moment that she understood all those “I love you” never said, always hidden behind fake declarations, behind fake friendship and behind his “stay, I'm better with you”.

Sherlock and Joan never looked at each other like in that moment. And no physical contact, no hug, no any kiss with any other person, was so intimate as their hands held tight.

«Joan, I—»

Sherlock's phrase was sharply interrupted by his brother's arrival, that with nonchalance had opened the door without knocking.

«Did I interrupt you?»

«No,» answered Sherlock coldly. «We were ready to go.»

The contact was canceled, the hands untied, he didn't even look at her, maybe he was afraid to see judgment in her eyes, he was afraid to be decoded even more. But Joan looked at him while he was going to Mycroft.

Joan saw it in his eyes. He couldn't pronounce it, his brother was there, and Sherlock wouldn't have said it anyway, ever, in any case. But she read it anyway, that bitter “I love you...” hidden behind a sad look.

And it was in that moment that Joan understood that there wouldn't have been anyone else other than him. No Mycroft, no other guy.  
Just Sherlock.

And for him, it was quite the same. For him that “I have never loved anyone as I do you right now in this moment” didn't mean anything at the time. Yet, months apart, he realized that, even though he was pretending, he had pronounced the truest thing he had ever said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know I created this account mostly to write/read marvel fan fictions, but I don't know what happened. I wanted to write, and I did it. If I only knew it was this simple...  
> It was really a long time ago when I wrote for the last time, I hope I'll start again.
> 
> Anyway this is my first fanfiction in english, so let me know if there are some errors.


End file.
